Fantasias
by Val-Malfoy
Summary: Primer Capi!.Su mayor fantasia era estar con el de la cicatriz .Un lemmon estilo Memorias de una pulga de GreedxLust, mucho sexo, muchas posiciones xD. Mala haciendo summary, pero leanlo!


"Fantasías"

Los días de primavera comenzaban. El sol aparecía por la montaña, las flores se abrían lentamente. Lust estaba arrodillada frente a una, olía su aroma y se fascinaba con las cosquillas que le producía en la nariz.

-cuando tenga una vida, quiero llenar mi jardín de rosas-cerro sus ojos-de diversos colores….violetas, azules, rojas….negras-apretó la flor destruyendo así sus pétalos, su cara se lleno de malicia

-crees que eso saldrá muy caro?- Lust volteo su cabeza y observo a Greed quien estaba de brazos cruzados

-todas las cosas son caras en el mundo, Greed…-se levantó y le sonrió-además es el precio que tienes que pagar por mi y lo sabes-acarició su pecho con una mirada juguetona

-esta bien…-dijo convencido-tendrás tu jardín y yo que tendré?- Lust se acercó a sus labios y los rozo levemente-creo que estoy entendiendo

-en serio?- retrocedió coqueta y se volteo para seguir caminando por el sendero

-oye!, donde vas?, no puedes dejar así a Greedy-Greedy- se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-sweete, no sabes como me enloqueces. Además que eres la única que me agrada de este grupo

-puede que lo sepa, pero no lo creo-acaricio los brazos de Greed, jugando con sus pulseras de punta, clavándoselas en los dedos

-no me crees? Por que no? Es que soy muy malo para ti?- hundió su nariz en esos rizos azabaches

-no te creo porque eres exactamente igual que yo- quito su mano de sus caderas y avanzo un resto más. Greed sentía una presión en su pantalón, necesitaba poseerla ahora de inmediato

-Lust!- Lust acariciaba un árbol, viendo el grabado que tenia

-"Lucy y Frank" ah?-dijo despreocupada acariciando el relieve del árbol

-como decirlo?-se acerco con la mano en los bolsillos-eh quiero follarte como un animal, sentirte por dentro…por que no? Es divertido, si le ves el lado morbo-Lust se volteo y lo observo lentamente

-no lo sé…-caminó hasta él y paso su nariz pro su cuello. Greed comenzaba a excitarse por la nueva caricia proporcionada

-podemos hacerlo como tu quieras, hoy soy tu esclavo- trago saliva al sentir la lengua de Lust subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja

-mi esclavo?- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente-bien hagámoslo- Greed se acerco con intención de morder esos labios pero fue detenido por una sonrisa- con una condición

-cual es?- dijo divertido acariciando el abdomen de su compañera

-que te quites por completo tu escudo. Hoy quiero sentirte- Greed la miro con recelo. Que se traía?

-um, esta bien-al fin se acerco a esos labios y jugo con la lengua de su compañera-pero solo por esta vez

-aja- dijo Lust asintiendo como niña buena. Se desprendió de los guantes. Greed por su parte se sacaba la chaqueta y la tendía en el suelo. Su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por un metal azul se volvía de piel, Músculos fuertes y grandes se veían en su pecho. Se quito sus lentes de sol, arrojándolo a la hiedra. Intentaba ser sexy de alguna manera. Quería ver la sonrisa de Lust otra vez. Se recostó sobre ella, levanto el muslo y lo acaricio, llegando hasta la zona pélvica de Lust-quítame el vestido- dijo entrecortada mientras acariciaba su cabello. Greed beso su símbolo de ouroboro y descendió hasta sus senos quitando con furia esa tela ceñida al cuerpo. Con sus 2 manos tomo cada seno, presionándolos con furia y paso su lengua con suavidad por sus pezones, descendiendo nuevamente. Lust miraba al cielo, riéndose con malicia por dentro. Greed beso sus muslos hasta llegar a su sexo, paso su lengua por la hendidura lo que provoco un espasmo en Lust, expulsando un líquido que le agrado a Greed y comenzó a lamer más rápido. Abrió sus labios vaginales con sus dedos y le proporciono otra lamida, rozando su clítoris con la punta de su lengua lo que provoco una electricidad en el cuerpo de su compañera. Mojo 2 de sus dedos y los introdujo lentamente sin dejar de lamer su sexo. Lust lo acompañaba con movimientos de vaivén mientras posaba una pierna en el hombro de Greed. Emitió un gemido que salió de lo mas profundo de su garganta. Sus paredes se contrajeron y expulsó otro torrente de líquido. Rió con maldad mientras alzaba sus brazos. Greed movía sus dedos circularmente haciendo que alcanzara otro orgasmo. Retiró los dedos de su vagina y se los introdujo a la boca. Subió lentamente besando su abdomen, besando sus pechos hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella lo vio. Vio al de la cicatriz, su mas profundo, morboso y lujurioso deseo que la hacía pensar noche tras noche. Vio como este personaje besaba su cuello, para pasar a su oreja y jugar con su lóbulo. Arañó su espalda con furia desenfrenada

-te encanta? Te gusta que juegue con tu concha así? Dímelo!- la presionaba contra él

-me encanta, sca…- Greed la miro a sus ojos violetas que lo enloquecían. Su imagen de Scar se desvaneció – Greed…-acarició su cara para luego besarlo con intensidad, como si eso fuera a devolverle a su amante de sus fantasías

-quieres devorarme eh?-dijo en tono divertido-Tranquila, pussycat- le gruño cerca de sus labios- que quieres que te haga ahora?- Lust pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que Greed hablaba mucho y no actuaba

-quieto…-dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaron con perversión. Con un movimiento rápido se puso sobre él, acariciando su pecho-shhh…-dijo al ver la cara de despistado de Greed-los niños no deben hablar…

-pero que…- volvió a callarlo. Su imagen de estar sobre Scar y tener el poder absoluto de la situación la complacía enormemente. Su cabeza se fue levemente hacía atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Greed se levanto y beso su cuello, pero su amiga tuvo un rechazo y lo empotro contra el suelo

-no…-dijo levantándose y poniendo un pie sobre el pecho de Greed, quien no tardo en acariciar su pierna. Lo rodio hasta llegar a su cabeza y acariciar la misma con sus pies. Se deslizo hacia delante, de tal modo que sus genitales quedaran cerca de la boca de greed y los de greed cerca de la boca de Lust. Presiono ese miembro grande y grueso para retirar la piel que cubría la enorme cabeza, por su parte Greed volvía a hundir su lengua en el sexo de lust. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y emitió un fuerte gemido

-OMG! Detente sweete-Dijo Greed respirando agitado-no quieres que me vaya de inmediato o si?- Lust lo presiono mas fuerte y le dio una ultima lamida, para levantarse

-que quieres hacer?- se sentó en el suelo y se estiro, como si esto fuera un deporte para ella

-algo para culminar el acto- se acerco a ella gateando y la beso con ternura. Lo vio, a Scar. De seguro le estaba practicando brujería. . Sintió su mano acariciar su hombro, con suavidad. Se recostó sobre ella y retiró un mechón de cabello de su cara. –me encantas…-hasta su voz…si era su voz. Definitivamente se estaba revolcando con Scar en la hierba y le divertía, le divertía saber que estaba siendo penetrada por alguien que la enloquecía en silencio y si, terminaría la piedra por ella, porque se lo había prometido. La cabeza de Lust se fue hacía atrás al sentir como lamía su cuello. Greed volvía a posesionarse de ella, acarició su muslo mientras se movía con sensualidad. Lust volvió a rasguñar su espalda dejando 4 líneas de sangre en ella. Greed se divertía rozando su miembro en la hendidura de ella. Su miembro se erectaba a cada caricia que le proporcionaba el manjar de ella. Expulsó un líquido blanquecino que le sirvió para humedecer la entrada y poder penetrarla con facilidad. Su vagina era una vaina apretada que se dilataba a cada embestida. Lust estiro sus brazos por la hierba intentando alcanzar algo. Rió macabra cuando alcanzando el cinturón, lo rodeo en el cuello de Greed asfixiándolo-What?-se detuvo

-tienes que confiar en mi como yo confío en ti, en la piedra- sus ojos violetas brillaron cuando la correa presiono mas el cuello. La hebilla perforo la piel y unas gotas de sangre empaparon su mentón

-pero que haces?-dijo afirmando la correa que estaba en su cuello-Get out me Bitch!-Lust se percato que a quien intentaba convertir en su mascota era Greed y no Scar

-lo siento-dijo soltando la correa. Greed se incorporo rápidamente quitándose la correa, comenzando a toser y escupiendo un liquido rojizo, eran fragmentos de piedra roja

-estas loca? Pero que diablos te sucede? Tu…-toco su cuello y la miro con ojos abiertos

-ya te he dicho que lo siento, que soy un poco sadomasoquista, me gusta el morbo- dijo mintiendo. Greed se puso sus pantalones-donde vas? No pensaras dejarme así?-dijo molesta y respirando agitada

-ensima lo preguntas! No voy a estar con una nena que quiera asesinarme por mandato de su jefa , te pudres sweete! Todo se cancela Pet- tomo su chaqueta. Lust se cubrió con su vestido

-púdrete tu, hijo de puta! Vete al infierno-Greed sonrió irónico

-me voy, si te vas tu primero, preciosa-se alejo negando con su cabeza- Fucking Bitch…

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
